Les petits meurtre de Ringo Sakuru
by Shima Rings
Summary: Ringo Sakuru, jeune fille de 17 ans. Depuis sept générations, sa famille est des hunters. Alors que notre jeune tueuse commence ses missions familiales, on l'envoi à l'académie Cross. Cette académie est tenue par son oncle lui-même. Ma que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi demander a un prodige de venir? A vous de lire... Reviews pour me dire votre avis? Let's go!


Chapitre un :

La nuit tombe, le vent frais d'un printemps léger. Je suis Ringo Sakuru, comme le veux ma lignée je suis une Hunter. Mais qu'ecce qu'une Hunter ? Plutôt simple à expliquer, un Hunter est un tueur de monstre, c'est une personne qui tien l'équilibre entre monstre de la nuit et humain. Pour le moment le monde des Hunters s'en occupe que des vampires. Suceur de sang, voleur de vie, ces choses ne serve a rien. Leur race grandi de plus en plus, mais après mille arrangement, nous chasseur avion trouver un accord. Premier vampire qui touche des humains auront le jugement de la mort. Il y a trois règles à tenir quand on fait partie de ce monde, le premier est : Tuer le premier qui se mêle de ses affaires. La deuxième : Si la famille ou un proche est mordue ou mort à cause d'eux, ne jamais prendre de vengeance seul. Et enfin la troisième : Ne jamais regarder derrière soi. Règle simple et efficace à suivre, aujourd'hui j'exécute ma 25 ème mission, et à mes yeux la plus sérieuse. Sous couverture je me rends à l'académie cross, et elle serrât donner par le directeur lui-même, mon oncle. Alors que le taxi me dépose devant les grandes portes imposantes de cette école, je les voies fermé. Sans chercher à trop comprendre, je balance ma valise de l'autre coter et sauta. Posent un pied dans ce chantier, je repris ma valise et suivit le chemin. Oreille attentif à chaque bruit, je marche sur mes gardes.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Me lança une voie sur la droite.

Mon regard suivie la direction du bruit, un regard bleu cristal qui croisa celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge foncé. Je le regarde de haut en bas, plutôt une apparence fine. Nous savons tous que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, je réponds d'une voix terme et neutre.

-Et toi, tu ne devrais pas dormir à une heure pareille ?

Il me lance un petit sourire, alors qu'il s'approche les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Je ne baisse pas le regard, continuent à le fixer. Il s'arrête net, a une distance d'environ deux mètres. Un air neutre resté accrocher sur son visage, un air qui me met encore plus sur mes gardes. Un costume blanc, accompagné d'une cravate rouge. Il relève légèrement le menton.

-Je suis de la night classe, tu peux m'appeler Shiki.

Une personne de la night classe ? Donc un vampire, ces yeux sont normaux. Je repris ma marche en m'arrachent de son regard et lança.

-Si tu es de la night classe tu devrais être en cours. Je m'arrête net, tourna la tête et lui dit froidement. Déjà qu'on vous supporte au lieu de vous tuer, aller remplir votre cerveaux d'autre chose que d'envie de sang.

Alors que j'aller reprendre mon chemin une fille se met sur a route.

- Excuse-toi.

Cheveux orange, elle me lance un regard menacent, elle aussi porte un uniforme blanc, donc un autre vampire. C'est à ce moment-là que je fis un petit sourire et dit :

-Dit à ta garde du corps de ce poussé de mon chemin, au lieu de me demander de m'excuser.

Bien qu'elle essayer de me mettre une gifle, je sortis directement de mon manteau gris pale mon Blood Queens. Un pistolet des années, qui sert dans ma famille depuis le début du commencement. Le braquent directement sur elle, je la regarde droit dans les yeux et répond de ca gifle en quelque mot.

-A ta place je baisserais cette main, mon arme est charger et je ne me gênerais encore moins de tirer sur un monstre comme toi.

-Vien Rima.

La fameuse Rima baissa sa main et partie vers Shiki, je range mon arme et repris tranquillement mon chemin. Le reste de la route se fit plutôt tranquillement, alors que j'arrive devant la porte du bureau de mon oncle je toque trois fois à la porte. Un entre se fit entendre, je pris la poignet, la baissa et poussa légèrement. La, mon oncle assis derrière son bureau, et sur le canapé une autre personne, les cheveux noir, dans le même uniforme blanc. Il se leva posa sa main droite sur son cœur et fit une légère révérence. Le directeur se leva et partir sauter dans mes bras, je l'esquive et le regarde parterre.

-Relevez-vous mon oncle, je pose ma valise sur le sol et lui tendit la main pour l'aider, il la prend et ne se gêne pas ensuite à me sauter dans les bras.

-Ma petite filleule d'amour ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Alors qu'il me cajole je regarde le vampire de la pièce, il me fixa et me fit un petit sourire. Au fait, je te présente Kaname, le vampire qui est au-dessus de toute cette hiérarchie. Le dernier sang pur de ca ligner, il travaille avec moi pour que cette école tienne debout.

Il avance sa main vers moi pour que je serre la sienne, je croise les bras, refusent tout contact humain avec lui, ou plutôt eux. Je le regarde de haut en bas, gardent un visage neutre.

-Enchanté Ringo, j'espère que tu feras du bon boulot en nous aident.

-Il ne faut pas espérer, je le ferais, pas pour votre conte. Mais bien pour ma mission. Mon oncle me tapote légèrement mon épaule.

-Bien ma petite filleule a moi ça ! Bon à présent, parlons de chose sérieuse. Il partit se rassoir derrière son bureau, Kaname sur le canapé, et moi juste sur l'autre en face de lui. Une table basse nous séparer, l'ambiance devin pesante. Alors qu'il pose ces coudes sur sa table, il me regarde. Il y a eu deux meurtres. Deux vampires, en plus de cela, les deux venaient d'arriver dans l'académie. C'est du boulot de pro, aucune odeur sur la victime, ni marque de pas.

-Avez-vous laissé les scènes du crime comme elles sont ? Et puis pourquoi moi ? Vous aurez très bien pu appeler un policier vampire, non ?

-Ce n'est pas possible, Le monstre assis devant moi commença à prendre la parole. Ces actes meurtriers sont faits par un Hunter.

Je fronce les sourcils et dit sèchement en me levant :

- Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu te prends pour qui au juste ?! Tu es peut être le vampire le plus fort, mais tu n'es pas mon allié, et plutôt la première personne que j'ai envie de tuer. Je repris un léger souffle. Si je comprends bien sans toi, le bordel s'engendra entre les vampires. Je sors mon arme, et la pointe sans crainte face à lui. Les vampires tueront des humain et je me ferais une joie de tous les tuer un a un.

-Donc tu serais prête à sacrifier des vies humaines pour tous nous tuer ? Alors qu'il disait cette phrase, il calla son dos sur le dossier du canapé.

-Le malheur d'un fait le bonheur d'un autre. J'appuis sur la gâchette sans aucune hésitation, la balle traversa le canapé pour se loger dans le mur juste derrière. Je rangeai mon arme, et me retourna pour prendre ma valise. La prochaine fois, je ne te raterais pas Kaname. Alors que j'allais partir mon oncle sortie une dernière phrase.

-N'oublie pas que tu es sous couverture, pour cela que je te place en : charger de discipline avec Yuki et Zéro.

Après une courte explication, de ou se trouvait ma chambre. Je prends ma valise, et part vers celle-ci. Alors que ma main glisse sur le poignet, j'entends un « Ne me fait pas honte ». Je ne pus m'empêcher, de laisser une sourire se posait sur mes lèvres. Ce ton froid, qui ne laisser pas à aucune personne le choix de répondre. La voix du Chasseur Légendaire, l'homme qui a tué plus de vampire que toute la guilde hunter. Son regard profond, la mort qu'il dégage de son corps. Tout ça ne me fait, que envie de me prosterné devant lui. Dire qu'il est le grand frère de ma sœur.

Oui, Kaien a une petite sœur. Ma mère, Sakura Sakuru à présent. Ils ne se sont jamais perdue de vue, et encore moins de contacte. En fait, ils ont vraiment le même caractère. C'est fou d'avoir deux Cross a la maison, deux gamin de dix ans ensemble. Mais ma mère à arrêter le métier après ce fait agresser par une meute de loup-garou. Mon père a du lui-même l'amputer de la jambe droite, quelle horreur. Mais, même après ça, elle a réussi à afficher un grand sourire. Jamais je ne la comprendrais vraiment en fait. Je connais aussi Yuki et Zéro, les moments on ils venaient chez nous pour noël. L'enfance, trop paisible pour la vie réelle.

J'arrive devant ma chambre, ouvrant la porte je vois un bordel infini devant moi. Les habits qui trainait partout, un magnifique désordre. Mais qui pouvait bien être cette personne ? Bref, je pousse ses habits d'un pied. Et pose ma valise sur le lit. Sur le coussin, bien plier, l'uniforme de la Day Classe avec le tissu de charger de discipline. Je décide d'enfiler l'uniforme, avec le bandana au tour de mon bras, rangeant mon Blood Queens dans la poche intérieur de ma veste d'écolière. De longue chaussette noir, botte marron. J'attache mes cheveux blond blé, en queue de cheval, avec un ruban rouge pourpre. Laissent ma frange arriver sur mon front, j'ouvre la fenêtre et saute.

J'arrive directement sur une branche d'arbre solide, je regarde autour de moi. L'école et grande, mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre un crie. J'atterri sur le sol, et fidèle à la discrétion et la rapidité du chat, j'avance vers le hurlement. Je ralentie, pour découvre ma cousine Yuki dans une position plutôt mauvaise. Deux vampires, un qui lui tenait la main, et l'autre en retraite juste derrière le blondinet. De l'autre côté, deux élèves de la Day Classe assirent par terre. Alors qu'il allait lui mordre le poignet, je sors et pointe mon arme sur sa tête. Mes cheveux ce balance, pour arrive sur mon bras tendus. Le bout de mon, pistolet toucher les cheveux du vampire aux yeux bleu glace. En froncent les sourcils je lance a Yuki :

-Alors cousine ? Toujours aussi distraite à ce que je vois.

-Ringo ?! Dit-elle surprise.

Je regarde le suceur de sang et lui dit sèchement :

-Lâche tout de suite ça main avent que je tire une balle dans ton crâne.

-On pourrait s'arranger, pour que tu baise cette arme. Je regarde le deuxième vampire à la chevelure de feu. On dirait qu'il ne sait ni fermer une chemise, ou faire une cravate.

-Désolé limace, je ne discute pas avec les animaux.

-Toujours aussi charmeuse à ce que je vois Ringo. Je ne me retourne pas pour comprendre que c'est Zéro, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Aller baisse ton arme, j'ai aussi envie de tous les tuées. Mais nous sommes dans l'académie.

Alors que le blond lâche la main de Yuki, il me regarde avec des yeux de chien :

-Pitié ne me tue pas ! Criât-il

Je range mon arme, alors qu'il recula gentiment vers son « ami » pour ne pas dit l'autre animal. Kaname fit son entrer, a coter de lui, un homme aux yeux émeraude et une femme aux cheveux court peint en gris.

-Tu fais encore du grabuge Aidô ?

-Kaname-sama ! Il se retourne vers le sang pur avec un léger air triste, puis là il sourit et reçu un projectile aux cheveux rose. Utau-Chan !

-Aidô-Chan ! Tu m'as laissé toute seule dans la classe ! Tu es méchant ! Alors qu'elle s'agrippe à lui comme un bébé singe à sa mère, elle me regarde et me dit d'un petit regard. Faut pas faire de mal à mon Aidô, Ringo-chan !

D'où elle pouvait se permettre de m'appeler comme ça celle-là ? Elle s'approcha rapidement de moi et me tendit ca main droite comme pour me saluer.

-Je suis Utau Gasaï, ta copine de chambre comme dise les humains !

-Hein ?

Vous le serrez, dans un prochain rêve ensanglanter.


End file.
